


Laying Down the Law

by MartinsMartin



Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowbang, F/M, Futanari, Kissing, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28397100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinsMartin/pseuds/MartinsMartin
Summary: Harry finally gains the courage to ask out the girl of his dreams, Ginny Weasley. The giddy pair sneak out from the Gryffindor Common Room during the Quidditch celebrations, to have their own fun. Little does Harry know that Ginny has some strict rules for him to obey. Only to find out that he's more than happy to comply.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter Futanari Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050422
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Laying Down the Law

Ginny Weasley

Harry felt like he was floating. Whether that was from giddiness or the Firewhiskey he had drunk, he was not quite sure. Harry had finally worked up the courage to ask out Ginny, and she had said yes. He couldn't be happier. Weeks of tension had drained from him over the course of but a few hours.

Spirits had been high after their victory against Ravenclaw. When he entered the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Ginny in all her fiery splendour, laughing and smiling with their housemates, he couldn't help himself. Harry had begun to find her pearly white smile to be contagious, and it lit up the room around her. Her happiness drew him in like a moth to a flame.

It had been a spur of the moment decision to kiss the wonderful witch, and he couldn't bring himself to regret it. It was an unusually bold move for him, to do something so sensual, and intimate in front of nearly 50 people. The feeling of her lithe form pressed against him quickly released any anxieties he may have had. The hot little moans she made as their lips locked and their tongues writhed together was like Heaven's Symphony to his ears. Ginny's firm breasts rubbed against him, tiny little nipples achingly poking his chest, her own arousal obvious.

As soon as they broke apart, Harry remembered being swarmed by wellwishers. Ginny was dragged off by a group of giggling girls, none of whom he could name, except for Hermione. That same bookworm happened to be sending him smug, self-satisfied looks. The very ones she had been shooting him whenever she caught him staring at Ginny. Ron seemed less enthused, with an expression that seemed to say 'If you have to' more than anything else.

The rest of the party had been little more than a blur for him. Congratulations rained down on him from all angles, and yet he still had to fight off many a fangirl who wanted to get handsy with him. Celebrating with the team was tremendous. Harry enjoyed seeing their hard work was being recognised, by Gryffindor. Too often, Harry earned all of the plaudits because he was the seeker, the flashiest position.

Eventually, he managed to make his way back over to Ginny through the crowd of party-goers, by this point he was less than convinced that everyone in attendance was a Gryffindor, but who was he to judge. Pulling Ginny down onto his lap, the pair began to kiss each other with enthusiasm, making out on top of the couch. By the end of the night, Harry's neck was littered, with love bites. It seemed Ginny was serious about marking her territory and had begun to do so aggressively.

As the party began to wind down, with people heading off to bed and the music becoming quieter, Ginny pulled away from their passionate embrace. "How about we go somewhere more private," she cooed into his ear, a slight slur in his voice. Harry agreed immediately, accepting just because that's what Ginny wanted.

The pair of them hurried down the empty corridors giggling like the school children they are. The two drunken teenagers tried to move as quietly as possible down the hallways of the castle. Hurriedly, Ginny and Harry snuck their way towards one of the abandoned areas of the school. Of course, they were by no means silent, but Ginny did an admirable job of dragging Harry to her secluded spot.

"Here we are Harry," she whispered in his ear, as they entered the cosy classroom. He hadn't been expecting much when Ginny had drunkenly explained her secluded hideout earlier. However, what she had created for herself was truly impressive. The room itself was no larger than the average classroom at Hogwarts and arranged around the massive bed against the back wall. A small desk set up across from the bed was clearly in use, stacks of notes were piled up neatly, and quills deftly arranged in pots.

What really drew the eye was the lovely stained glass window on the far wall, depicting a view of the castle from the Black Lake. It was a truly remarkable piece of artwork and served a fair job of distracting Harry as Ginny dragged him over to the bed. His behind hitting the soft sheets, dragged his booze-addled mind back to reality, as he looked up at Ginny. Bright hazel eyes shining within lust smiled back at him. Her alabaster skin, glowing in the moonlight like she was a vision of the goddess Artemis. Once again, Harry was dazzled by her grace, fascinated by her supple curves.

"There's something you should know about me Harry before we begin." The worry that tinged her voice startled the tipsy wizard. Ginny was normally so vibrant and full of life. It felt wrong to hear her speak in such a tone. "I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me after this. If you think I'm a freak." Now that rung false to him, he cared for Ginny deeply and years of his uncle's abuse had given him an aversion disliking strangeness for its very nature. Not even to think of what her brothers would do to him if they found out.

Harry grabbed her pale hand and brought it to his lips, planting a soft kiss on the back before saying, "Ginny. I'm sure whatever it is, we'll be fine." His earnest emerald eyes shined through the darkness, the affection in them hoisting Ginny up to make her reveal.

With a sigh, she began to tell her tale, "I'm sure you have heard that I am the first Weasley girl born for seven generations." Harry nodded in response, having heard this from both Ron and Mrs Weasley on multiple occasions. "That is because the Weasley Family's magic is naturally masculine. It's for that reason that I was born with this." Not even giving him a moment to collect himself, quick as a whippet, Ginny yanked down her dress and panties in one go, revealing her enormous cock.

Shock was the first emotion that ran through his mind after Ginny's grand reveal. Of all the things he could have anticipated, this was not one of them. What really knocked him off-balance was how much larger her cock was than his and how his body reacted to that observation. Why was he so turned on by the difference in size? Why was he attracted to her long smooth prick? The further he searched for the answer, the easier it came to him. Yes. Yes, he was incredibly turned on, by the absolute hog Ginny Weasley was hiding between her legs.

"Can I touch it?" The words that tumbled from his lips shocked Ginny nearly as much as they did him. Never one to be denied for long, the ginger spitfire dived onto Harry, vanishing both of their clothes before tossing her wand away. She locked lips with her slim lover, the delightful friction of her humble boobs rubbing against his smooth chest feeling delightful for the pair of them. Harry's tiny cock quickly grew rock hard under the foreign stimulation, spurring on his mindless humping as they kissed.

With one last bite of his lower lip, Ginny drew back so that she was now kneeling between his spread legs, their cocks laying against each other. Although, to call both cocks seemed like a misnomer as Ginny soon pointed out. "Awww, your clit is so cute. Look how much bigger I am. You love that, don't you?" She wasn't wrong, Ginny calling his cock a clit felt right. His puny member did not deserve to be referred to with the same terms as Ginny's magnificent girlcock. Even only partially erect her schlong dominated his erect clit in both in length and girth by a simply ludicrous margin. It was like comparing the Astronomy Tower to Hagrid's hut. They were not even the same type of structure.

Harry could do little else but moan as she continued to rub her cock against him. Never before had such feelings overcame him, not even the times when he had masturbated in his dorm. Not even 30 seconds had passed before he came all over his stomach. Ginny's fuck-off big cock was now fully erect, seemingly reaching up from his member to his nipples. His flame-haired lover scooped up his seed casually before smoothing it out all along the length of her member. Spreading his jism thin, her strokes becoming smoother as she lubricated her cock.

"Would you mind helping me back, Harry?" Ginny cooed softly, the innocent look she loved using to get what she wanted in full force on her cute face. Harry could not bring himself to say no, and he actually found himself excited to get actively involved. "Why don't you give the end a little kiss?"

With no small amount of trepidation, the tiny lad got up and crawled over to where Ginny kneeled, her giant cock sticking up into the air. Her girlcock would be enormous under normal standards, but on her petite frame, it looked monstrous. Her little hands could barely wrap around half the width of her shaft as she jerked herself off with both hands.

Harry could feel himself go crossed-eyed as he laid a soft kiss on the tip, his tongue tentatively sticking out, passed his lips to lick her end. The salty taste of her precum surprised him, but not as much as how much he liked it. If he enjoyed her appetizer this much, how delicious was the main course going to be? Wait a minute, where did that thought come from? Pulling himself from his distracted musings, Harry began to swirl his tongue around her bulbous head inexpertly, trying to savour all of her tasty head beneath her foreskin. Over and around, he lathered the end of her cock with love and passion. Slobbering all around as much as he could fit in his mouth, which wasn't much.

Eventually, Ginny got fed up with Harry's patience. The lad was doing well for a novice, but it was time for her to take charge. "Something tells me, Harry, that you are waiting for me to take control." Wide emerald eyes looked up at her in confusion, his mouth still crammed full with cock. "Yes, you're just waiting for me to tell you how it's going to be, isn't that right." Harry couldn't even begin to contain the series of moans that exploded from his throat that time, the vibrations eliciting a pleased hum from his lover. "Of course. You've just been waiting for me to claim you, haven't you sissy. After all, no man could have such a tiny cock. No, you're a sissy with cute clit. Waiting for me so patiently to fuck your throat, teasing me with kisses on my sensitive tip." Ginny's impassioned monologue had only heightened his arousal, how could such new ideas, feel so right? Harry was practically leaking from his clit all over the sheet in arousal.

With the vigour, he had grown to love her for Ginny began to slide her cock deeper into his throat. Grabbing the dark hair at the back of his head, she pulled him in tighter. At first, the resistance the back of his throat gave was enough to halt her for a moment. However, this unstoppable object was not willing to be held up. Harry could have sworn he heard his jaw click as it snapped into place, stretching farther than ever before to allow her tremendous girth entrance. She slid in slow and steady, gradually lengthening her strokes as his poor throat acclimatised to its forceful rearranging. Harry slurped, and he moaned as he tried to deal with the ridiculous amount precum and saliva that flooded his poor gullet with nowhere to go. His well-lubricated throat finally gave up the last of its fight, and Ginny bottomed out, finally balls deep in his throat, with ease.

That's when she resumed her impassioned wordsmithing, "Ohhh, you like my cock don't you slut. My slut. I bet you'll want all my meat in your tight little pussy after this, won't you? Little sissy slut. So good at sucking dick," she growled out as she sawed her boner in and out of his tight, spasming gullet. What did she mean? Surely she wasn't going to try and shove her cock up his butt. It was surely too big for such things. His panicked yelps only served to excite Ginny further, goading her onwards. Her pace sped up, and the slapping noise of her balls slapping against his chin was only drowned out, by the wet slurping noises Harry was making.

The intense pleasure Ginny felt could not last forever, because despite the confidence she might be showing Harry, she only had limited experience with such lewd matters. Without offering her lover any warning, Ginny came with a loud moan to the heavens. A tidal wave of spunk flooded down her cock, spurting straight into his gullet. Fortunately for Harry, in one manner of speaking, Ginny's cock was deep in his throat at the time, so he only needed to use minimal effort to swallow her seed. His throat shook and strained under the stress of Ginny's ejaculation, pain and pleasure clouding his thought processes. All Harry could do was focus on the delicious sperm as it flooded his stomach.

After a good minute of cumming down Harry's throat, she pulled away, smiling broadly at her new boyfriend, and Harry despite himself could not help himself returning it. The peace was not to last, however. Ginny had plans.

"Right up you get up, Harry. Your mistress needs you in position. Get on all fours, facing away from me." A look of dread crossed Harry's features, but he complied with the instructions anyway. As soon as he turned away and began to get in position, he felt a usual loosening feeling flow through his rear end. Ginny, clearly seeing his confusion spoke up, "Just a spell to make it easier for me to fuck your pussy, Harry. It both lubricates your rectum and loosens your hole." Whilst her simple explanation may have cleared things up, it did nothing to ease his tension.

Then out of nowhere, he felt a burning pain from his anus, had she begun? "Merlin your tight Harry. You can barely take a couple of my fingers. Oh well, I'll get your pussy loosened up in no time." That was only a couple of digits, what was her giant log going to feel like. Soon enough, Ginny began to move her fingers, thrusting them in and out, scraping along a part inside him that felt ridiculously good. Each time she rubbed the button within him, Harry felt the need to sing out in exultation. Waves of pleasure vibrated through his bones. Surprisingly enough, her penetration only felt good by this point. Harry barely even noticed the third and fourth fingers.

Finally, the moment of truth came, "Here it comes sissy, just what you wanted, a big fat cock in your pussy." At this time he was not inclined to disagree with Ginny, because whilst there was some initial discomfort as she penetrated his asshole with her cock for the first time, soon enough it was all smooth sailing. His quick orgasm from as soon as she milked his prostate with her cock for the first time, which only served to encourage her. Ginny moved with purpose, thrusting her immense cock in and out of his steadily loosening hole. The quivering walls inside of his rectum squeezed and massaged her prick, bringing new heights of satisfaction to the well-endowed witch. Each thrust brought further pleasure to Harry as her giant member left him feeling supremely full, scraping against his sensitive inner surfaces resulting in explosions of ecstasy flying to his brain. In and out, she unwaveringly fucked his ass. Ramming into Harry's prostate over and over, rearranging his guts like an abstract artist. His belly bulged as her full length finally sank into him, leaving him open-mouthed and speechless, moaning uncontrollably around her hefty shaft.

Eventually, Harry's limbs gave away. Under the assault of another orgasm, his strength failed him, causing him to fall flat on his stomach, ass still full of cock. Ginny fell forwards with him after she saw him slump, desperate to not allow her cock to fall out completely. She moulded her body up against his small frame, balls deep in his behind, her small tits mashed into his sweaty back. Lying on top of Harry, Ginny was finally as deep in his ass as she could go. Her slim hips resting against his delightfully perky ass, she took a moment to admire the vie-like feeling of being buried within her boyfriend.

With her bearing settled and her equilibrium found, Ginny decided it was finally time to get to work. Showing off her impressive strength, Ginny managed to lift herself and her hips up until all but the last couple inches of her cock were left in Harry's ass. He whined beneath her at the sudden feeling of emptiness. It was not to last, however, as Ginny slammed back down with as much force as possible. The smack of her hip bones crashing into his bum cracking through the room like a blasting curse. The eruption of burning pain and pleasure from his anus jolting Harry back to full awareness, his moan that followed was only matched in its loudness by it lewdness.

The frantic rhythm that Ginny set as she fucked Harry at full pace was not sustainable, but she did not care. A feral, more animalistic side of her had come to play, like a wild beast in heat she mated with her bitch uncontrollably. All Harry could do in the 'prone bone' position was lie there and take it, not that he really wanted to do much else. The sexual gratification she was bestowing on him was more than enough for the first-timer. Ginny pounded into his pale cheeks again and again, until suddenly it was all too much.

If Harry thought Ginny's first orgasm was large, her second one was bloody enormous. Pint after pint of semen was dumped, into Harry's rearranged guts with little fuss from the Potter heir. In fact, he quite liked the feeling. Ginny's load kept coming and coming, and Harry only began to panic when he started to swell slightly. However, that fear quickly vanished when Ginny began to stroke his sweaty back lovingly. Like a loose firehose, her monster cock kept spraying liquid all over his tight rectum until finally, she stopped.

Before she could even finally catch her breathe, Ginny heard the soft sound of Harry snoring beneath her. Despite being up for another round, she couldn't find the will to complain. Harry's performance had definitely earned him his beauty sleep.

Laying Down the Law

Thursday evenings in the Common room were the quietest part of the week, not including after curfew. As was usual, there were only ten people in the room at the moment, most of whom were on the Quidditch team. Quidditch players rarely attended other clubs, the sport's schedule is normally too busy to accommodate other activities. Harry felt lucky to have the entire fireplace area, all to himself. No one else had claimed a seat on any one of the sofas around the lit hearth, and he was making some progress on his potions project.

The arrival of his girlfriend Ginny not even ten minutes after sitting down, threw a spanner in the works of his homework machine. What she had planned for that evening was certainly going to distract him. The redheaded babe had been insatiable since their first time together, after the Quidditch party. Not a day went by where Ginny wasn't bending Harry over and fucking him, much to his excitement. The progress their relationship had made in such a small amount of time, and how free Harry felt with Ginny, was overwhelming some days.

It seemed that Ginny was feeling particularly frisky this evening. Her dominating kisses and free-spirited hands had him writhing with arousal beneath her not long after she sat down alongside him. Her suddenly revealing his invisibility cloak from her bottomless purse was a bit of a surprise. What she wanted him to do under it wasn't so much. Whilst he had never considered doing anything so sexual in such a public place, the tingling sensation in his clit surely suggested he was looking forward to it. Harry also knew an order when he heard one, and Ginny's soft words were most certainly an order.

Underneath his family's ancestral cloak, Harry got down on his knees and began to eagerly fish out Ginny's cock from her skirt. Her monstrosity flopped out, already semi-erect, onto his beaming face. Not even at its full length, her cock was longer than his face. Her heaving balls resting against his chin whilst the tip sat on his forehead. Harry momentarily froze in awe, sitting there on his haunches. Simply, enjoying the delicious musk of her dick.

With dynamic enthusiasm, he pulled his head back, laying one long lick along the underside of her cock from base to tip. Harry took her large bulbous head into his mouth, suckling her head with vigour. The Potter heir had come to enjoy sucking on his mistresses' girlcock more than most things in his life. Harry had gained plenty of experience with pleasuring her love stick over the last few weeks. Ginny had fallen into a routine of telling him to blow her whenever she felt the need. Harry's enthusiasm to please only lead to him worshipping her cock daily, his skill alone egging her on, asking him more and more frequently.

Wrapping his pouty lips around her cock, he licked and slurped around her sensitive head. Swirling his tongue rapidly, licking her foreskin in short sharp motions. Harry kissed her sensitive tip, drawing a soft moan from Ginny, who quickly raised her hand up to cover her mouth. Whilst Harry was invisible, and all the raunchy slobbering he was doing was hidden, Ginny was not. Her top half was not covered and was perfectly visible to everyone in the room.

The pair of them had to be as quiet as possible. The people quietly chatting on the other side of the room would be able to hear them easily enough if they were too loud. All silencing charms had been banned in the Commonroom, too many incidents had caused Professor McGonagall to outlaw them in Harry's second year. There was no way to hide the noises they made. Both of them had to be silent as imaginable to avoid getting caught by anyone.

Guzzling down Ginny's entire cock like it was made from chocolate, came to Harry as easily as breathing now. So many times he had deepthroated her prick, training his gullet to pleasure her cock with skilled sureness. He bobbed his head up and down, energetically taking her entire girth into the depths of his throat, gulping down vigorously the copious precum her pale cock was oozing. So invested was Harry in bringing about Ginny's orgasm that he began to forget where he was and that it probably was not a good idea to be so loud about slurping on his girlfriend's cock.

In response to this Ginny brought her hands down to grip his neck to hold him in place, breaking Harry from his lusty haze. "Shhhhhhhhhh," quietly she whispered to her lover. Laying back, Ginny merely held him there, her entire cock spearing his spasming throat. Harry's tongue lashing out to slather her balls with spit nearly brought another moan from her. Luckily she caught it in her throat and managed to cover it as a cough. Her hurried cover-up had the added bonus of freeing Harry. He took immediate advantage of his newfound freedom pulling himself back two thirds up her shaft before bobbing back down to the base. The little's man's passion was electrifying, and soon enough he was using his tight throat to milk her entire fat cock.

Drinking her final release had become Harry's favourite part of his oral ministrations. Ginny had cum all over him in the past; on his face, all over his back and even in his boypussy. None of them compared to the delicious satisfaction of her cream pieing his throat. So when his keen blowjob finally tipped her over the edge, and her cock erupted, Harry was quick to begin gulping down her seed. Mouthful after mouthful of her precious baby batter was consumed by her sissy with mouthwatering enthusiasm. Harry lapped at her slowly softening cock, trying to lick up whatever of her hot creamy milk he could get his slick tongue on.

With a smug self-satisfied smile, Harry began to pull away, to get off of his knees. He was not expecting to be grabbed and pulled back into Ginny's crotch, his face pushed against her sticky cock. The challenging look on his mistresses' face told him all he needed to know.

It looked like Harry Potter was going to bed with a sore jaw tonight.

Laying Down the Law

Flying was one of the few things Harry always made time for, Ginny being another obvious one. He enjoyed drifting lazily in the sky, enjoying the temporary freedom it granted him. The young wizard also liked to fly when there was a lot on his mind. Fortunately, today had not been one of those days. If he was honest with himself, he was having fewer days like that now. Completely surrendering himself to Ginny, had liberated him from many of his worries. Why should he worry about it when he had Ginny to protect him?

Ever since he had accepted Ginny's offer, and become her sissy boyfriend, he had found himself thinking less about his own worries, and more about how he could best please his Ginny. In private, she called him by his own special, pet names and made him wear pretty dresses with her. Harry blushed just thinking about it, he always felt so funny inside when she called him beautiful, and Ginny said he always looked gorgeous in his dresses. They had not told anyone about it yet. Everyone just thought they were dating. The only part that carried over into his whole life was Harry wearing the new silken panties that she bought, for him.

As Harry washed his hairless body in the shower, he made the mistake of thinking about his girlfriend in all her glory. The mere thought of her lithe, firm body and her tremendous cock, arousing him. His little clit became rock hard as he rubbed it under the hot water, the tiny penis throbbing under his hand. Regardless, before he could reach his conclusion, the hot water shut off, as it always did at this time. It looked like Harry was going to have to wait for his release.

Harry grabbed his towel from the hook as he walked out from the showers into the changing room. He dried himself vigorously, still painfully hard. Only once he had finished drying himself did Harry notice that his clothes were missing, replaced by a parcel and letter. Gingerly he picked up the letter and tore it open.

Dear Harry,  
I know that you still feel the need to hide who you are to the world, but I have decided to help you.  
Within the box you will find; a black wig, a Hogwarts school girl outfit, and your favourite panties.  
It's last time for you to feel beautiful walking through the school corridors.  
You could always just run back naked if you want. ;)

Your loving mistress,  
Ginny.

The blush that flooded his face was incandescent. Ginny was always telling him that he needed to be more confident with being who he was, to let his inner beauty shine for the whole Wizarding World to see. Harry could never quite make himself do it, and it seemed that she had decided to give him the push he needed. Simply wandering the halls of Hogwarts dressed as in a woman's uniform would be a big step for him. Maybe one day, Harry would be able to show everyone how happy his mistress made him when she took control.

Delicately he picked up and put on the thin lavender panties. The delicate lace always felt delightful against his smooth skin. With his erection, no matter how tiny his clit was, the elegant fabric was pulled taut around his ass. Next came the pleated skirt, a conservative thing to wear, but had been shortened immensely. Now it only just covered up his tight rear, leaving Harry to feel exposed. It felt so naughty to be wearing such a slutty outfit. His ensemble was completed, with a white shirt and a Gryffindor tie. Turning around to look at himself in the mirror, Harry couldn't help the feminine giggle he released, with his wig on you would be hard-pressed to tell he wasn't a girl. His slim figure, girlish frame and pale skin all gave him a feminine allure, and Harry couldn't help but think that was wonderful.

Without even thinking, he packed away his equipment into his locker and locked up the dressing room. Harry skipped out of the Quidditch stadium and up the path towards the castle. The school should be quiet about now. After all, dinner was in session at the moment. The-Boy-Who-Lived often skipped dinner, choosing instead to get an early snack from the kitchen elves before she flew. Harry found it gave him a greater chance to enjoy himself, people staring at him was always a downer, and it had only gotten worse. With rumours of him being the Chosen One floating in on the cold Scottish breeze, he was under more scrutiny than ever before. Harry was just glad he had his mistress Ginny to help him relieve any of his stress.

An easy walk up to the Gryffindor Common room was not to be. The Potter luck struck once again as it always did, Harry very rarely managed to avoid such situations. It was as he strolled down the third-floor corridor that he bumped into a gang of 7th year Slytherins.

He tried to remain calm and not draw attention to himself as he walked on by them. The last thing he needed was for the whole school to know that Harry Potter was a sissy.

Harry was not that fortunate. One of them, Mulciber he thought, reached out and grabbed his ass. "Oh yeah. This pretty thing's got quite a tight little ass." His exclamation was met, with chuckles from the other lads. Mulciber's bold actions it seems had a confidence-boosting effect on his mates, all four of them now were savagely molesting his tight young body. Harry could do little else but moan as she tried to escape from their grips, the Slytherins were so much stronger than him, and he couldn't break free. "Heh, looks like the slut like it!" They jeered in return to her wanton groans.

Luckily for Harry, Ginny had set up contingency plans in his outfit to hide his identity. A subtle charm was layered into his wig so that as long as his long ebony locks stayed on his head, no one would notice he was Harry Potter. Not that Harry knew this.

Panic had overwhelmed him. Their big rough hands felt so good on his sensitive skin. He knew he shouldn't like it, but he couldn't help it. He was the sissy of Mistress Ginny. He couldn't let these Slytherins take what didn't belong to them. Harry should have paid more attention because in between his panicked breathes, Mulciber caught him by surprise. His cock slid passed Harry's pouty lips with ease. Acting on instinct the whoreish little sissy began to suck on it. Whilst Mulciber's cock was nowhere near as large as Ginny's, his knob had some decent girth. When he realised what the large Slytherin was doing, he tried to pull away, but Mulciber's sturdy grip on his scalp did not budge.

"Now, now, now. None of that you little slut." He murmured condescendingly. He carried on fucking her throat as their eyes met, "you don't want us to tell everyone who you are, after all." Mulciber, of course, was threatening to spread rumours of her loose behaviour around the school. Harry mistook that for an admission that they knew he was Harry Potter. He panicked even more but soon realised the futility of a situation.

When Mulciber's schlong was replaced by a nameless Slytherin's, he just got down to it and sucked on it quickly. It was longer, thinner and had a slight smell to it, but Harry began to suck on it with vigour anyway. "Make use of your hands whore," Flint growled. At least he thought it was Flint. All he knew for sure was that of the four of them, he had the largest knob. However, in the end, it was still nothing compared to Ginny's girlcock. Unwilling to test their patience, Harry began to jerk off the two Slytherins next to him, his tiny hands making their cocks look much larger than their average size.

Before they could get any more carried away, an absolutely furious Ginny came marching down the corridor, wand out and steaming with rage. "Get off of her, you animals," she yelled, wand raised at them. Under the glare of the feisty redhead, all of them backed off quickly except for Flint who had his dick in Harry's mouth.

"Shut up, Weasley. We're just having some fun," he snapped back as he continued to thrust his cock deep down Harry's throat.

Ginny did not even hesitate to fire off her infamous bat bogey hex at the older Slytherin. Her aim was true, and suddenly a torrent of bats was streaming out of his nose. Unwilling to face the wrath of the Gryffindor chaser, Flint's mates fled without a second thought. All his previous confidence gone, he ran away after his friends, tucking himself back into his robes as he went.

"Come on, Harry. We need to talk in private." The look of disappointment on Ginny's face made him want to curl up in a ball and cry. He had never seen anything approaching the stern dismay that she wore now. In silence, the pair walked into the first unused. Ginny cast a locking and silencing charm on the heavy oak door behind them. "Now why don't you tell me why you thought to debase yourself by acting like a whore, Harry."

Tears welled in his eyes as he struggled to respond, "I tried to break free, but they were too strong. Then they recognised me, Mulciber threatened to tell everyone." Harry was sobbing by the time he finished his story. He was sure that Ginny would leave him now. Everyone seemed to eventually.

That did not happen. Instead Ginny lifted him up into a hard hug, holding him tight to her, off the ground. "My charmwork stopped them from recognising you, Harry." The mixture of shock and relief he felt at that statement couldn't be understated. "Don't think that excuses your behaviour. I'm going to have to be most severe in punishing you." Ginny growled into his ear, causing his neck to flush. "You're my slut, not anyone else's. Capeesh. My whore. No one else gets to play with your cute clit, or fuck your tight little hole. Your slutty mouth belongs to no one else, understand?" Harry could do little else, but nod as his mistresses grip tightened.

Harry always got so hot and bothered whenever Ginny got this domineering, her threat of punishment sent a delightful tingle down his spine. His lover then unceremoniously dropped him down onto a hard wooden desk, his tight bubble butt bouncing as he landed on the surface.

Ginny looked down at her sissy, reading and analysing every line on his face, working out how to best punish him. She wanted this to be fun for both of them, but Harry had to realise his behaviour was unacceptable.

"Firstly, you don't get to pleasure yourself anymore. If you want your release, you come to me." She commanded, Harry nodded in acquiescence, his large doe eyes shining. "Secondly, for the next week, you will wake me up at 7 am with a blowjob, understood." Her sissy nodded with enthusiasm at that command, no surprise there. "Finally, I'm going to have to spank you for being a naughty sissy. 16 sounds about right." Without needing to ask any further questions, Harry crawled over and lay across her lap submissively. Ginny had only had to spank him a few times, but he already knew the drill. "Four for each of the cocks you sucked."

"But I-," Harry's complaint was stopped before it could even begin. "Aiii, one," he moaned out. Ginny's hand came down hard to spank Harry's panty covered ass.

"Now, now. Little sissy, Harry wasn't thinking of talking back to his mistress, was he?" Ginny cooed, delighting in the power she held over him.

Harry bowed his head further in shame, which had the lovely effect of lifting his pretty little tushy even higher. "No mistress," he whispered, his rear end swaying in anticipation.

"Good boy," she murmured. Smack, the second spank landed on his other cheek. "Don't forget to count baby," she chided him, rubbing Harry's bruised cheeks gently.

Smack. "Three," Harry stuttered out the sting in pain and pleasure, feeling thrilling in its simplicity. Smack. Thwack. "Four, Five," he groaned, trying and failing to keep up with mistress Ginny's quicker pace. Her second spank, coming right down in the middle of his quickly reddening cheeks, right above his sensitive hole.

Ginny lay down a harsh pace for her sissy, making sure to remind Harry of his failure repeatedly. Telling him over and over that only she got to enjoy her little Cocksucker. Harry moaned, and he yelped, trying so desperately to keep calling out the numbers in fear of further punishment. His head swam with discomfort and delight in nearly equal amounts. Counting became exhausting for his tired mind. When Ginny's slaps began to dip lower and connect with his tiny erect clit, he lost all control. Harry very cutely came all over his mistresses lap, the pleasure overwhelming his weak body, causing the Gryffindor speaker to fall limp.

Ginny was normally someone to err on the side of leniency, but today she decided it was for the best, to show Harry that his actions had consequences. Harsh spank after spank rained down on little Harry's poor asshole and clit, with his cheeks spread and his orgasm devouring all brainpower there was little he could do. After seven such spanks, Harry finally managed to stutter, "Fifi-fteen, pleaaas." Eventually allowing Harry some rest, now that she had seen he was a good boy, Ginny waited a minute before continuing. Ginny's last spank landed on his bright pink bum cheek, "sixteen." With his task completed Harry finally collapsed fully, curling up into a ball on her lap.

They both just sat there, relaxing in each other company for hours on end. Harry felt wonderfully complete, cuddled up with his mistress like this. He would be hard-pressed to name something he preferred. Apart from the sex, of course. Ginny for her part, enjoyed herself. Her irrational anger at Harry had cooled, and she finally realised that what she was really enraged about, was the Slytherin's and their actions. Revenge would be hers, but not for the moment. She had her pretty sissy to cuddle.

They might not have the most familiar relationship dynamic, but it worked for them. The future felt just a little bit brighter in each other's arms


End file.
